Lesser Faydark Timeline
This is a timeline of quests that take place in The Lesser Faydark. It is aimed at characters levels 50-60. There are 3 primary solo quest series here: the Nybright Family, the Purging of the Faydark, and a series in the Fae Court from Count Jooliin. Some of the single quests touch or intersect with these main series, and some do not. Be sure to read the footnotes. There are several quests with overlapping mobs, making it advantageous to collect these quests in batches. As with any other area of the game, keep in mind that if you have negative faction with a particular group, you will be attacked until your faction improves, making it difficult if not impossible to start particular quest lines. Purging of the Faydark Series starts with Tana who wanders near the entrance to Greater Faydark #Tana's Task (53) 14 #Faydew for Tana's Mentors (54) - rewards forearms armor #Seeking Uko (55) # (56) - continues with Uko #Signs of Growth (56) - rewards cloak #Uko's Mentor (59) #Gift of the Fae Drakes (59) - continues with Inara #Sampling the Corruption (60) #Purge (60) - rewards legs armor Camp Nybright Nybright Family Series Starts with Kurina Nybright near the Loping Plains Entrance at #Meeting the Family (50) #Seeking an Ancient Clue (53) - unlocks Sharina's quests #Catching Up With the Thexians (55) - rewards head armor - continues with Sharina Nybright #Joining the Family (57) (Heroic) - rewards ''legendary forearms armor'' #Checking In (60) (Heroic) - rewards ''legendary feet armor'' #Lock and Key (60) (Heroic) - rewards ''legendary ranged weapon - unlocks Serith's quests'' #One for the Road (60) #Execution Order: Paariio Huttoo (60)- continues with Serith Ludd #Execution Order: Alameth Ludd (60) #Execution Order: Prelate C'Luzz (60) Toxic Research Series Starts with Uric M'Ots #Fun With Hemotoxins (52) 4 - rewards charm #Learning about Neurotoxins (55) 3 - rewards hands armor #Mycotoxins From A to Z (57) (Heroic) - rewards ''legendary charm'' #A Strange Brew (57) (Heroic) - rewards ''legendary head armor'' Miscellaneous Starts with Tuck Longtoes #It's Big, It's Heavy, It's Wood (53) 1 - rewards 1H weapon #It's Better Than Bad, It's Good (55) - rewards Shield/Symbol/2H weapon/Offhand weapon Starts with Trun'Gul Nybright #Reverse Engineering Part I (53) 2 - rewards chest armor #Reverse Engineering Part II (55) (Heroic) 2 - rewards ''legendary bracelet'' starts with Grund - prerequisite: Lock and Key #An Investment for the Future (60) - rewards bracelet Camp of the Legendary Wu Wu's Three Edicts Starts with Master Kyau #Wu's Edict of Existence (50) - rewards ring #Wu's Edict of Morality (60) - rewards ranged weapon #Wu's Edict of the Material (55) - rewards ring Averting Conflict Starts with Grand Master Lu Sun #Acting on a Hunch (55) (Heroic) - rewards ''legendary necklace'' #Applying an Antidote (55) (Heroic) - rewards ''legendary ring'' The Fae Court Service to the Fae Court This questline is only available to adventurers of good alignment; evil and exiled adventurers are KOS by the Fae guards starts with Count Jooliin #An Important Delivery (50) #*A Messenger's Task optional side-quest from Kalmath Gusinga (50) #Checking on the Shadowed Grove (51) #Kaari's Field Report from Kaari Eesah (52) #The Void Influence (53) #Testing the Corruption (54) - rewards bracelet #Translating an Arcane Scroll (55) ##Repaying Viiljo's Debt from Viiljo Aelii (54) #What It All Means (55) - rewards earring continues with Duchess Maareanna #Preserving the Sermon (55) #Capturing the Essence (56) #Harvesting the Fungus (60) - rewards earring #Unbinding the Suffered (60) Heroic - rewards ''legendary bracelet'' Miscellaneous *A Strange Collection from Anniisi Illari (53) 2 - rewards necklace *Refilling the Stores from Lady Koivuu (57) 3 - rewards shoulders armor *It Pays To Bee Nice from Soneej Viivi (57) 3 - rewards ''legendary 1H weapon'' *A Broken Heirloom from Tuurho Tuiijah (60) - rewards belt The Aphotic Intersection According to the Quest sharing dialogue, these quests cannot be started until you are at least level 55. *First Ones In, Last Ones Out (55) - from Peetriini Suulo - rewards ''legendary earring'' *Holding the Line (60) - from Kaari Eesah - rewards feet armor *Poking the Paranormal (60) - from Annelo Jukko - rewards charm *For Whom the Doll Tolls (60) Heroic - from Pinjya Viivi - rewards ''legendary earring'' *Into the Shadowed Grove (72) Heroic - from Aleta Rannikko - rewards ''legendary hands armor'' Arloona Delyssa *Corruption in the Faydark (60) > Access to The Ivy Shrouded Timeline Footnotes 1 These quests require you to hunt Treespirits and should be done together. 2 These quests require you to hunt Thexians and should be done together. 3 These quests require you to hunt Honeybrood bees and should be done together. 4 These quests require you to hunt Sharpthorns and should be done together.